robloxiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Egg Hunt Event Part 4
Egg Hunt Event Part 4 * Egg Rock * Idol Egg * Dance Dance Eggolution * Jungle Flower Egg * Treasured Egg Of The Wookong Jungle * Eggsplorer * Monkeying Around Egg * King Cobregg * Super Egg Egg Rock A rock is like an egg, but the whole thing is a shell. This, though, is just an egg that resembles a rock. Appearance A rock shaped like an egg that has an ancient being carved in. = Idol Egg Deep within the jungle, through the creeping vines and beyond where the flower blooms, an ancient treasure, fraught with danger, looms. Appearance A golden Idol/egg that has rubies for eyes. Dance Dance Eggolution You can dance; you can jive; having the quest of your life! Watch that scene; digging the egg huntin’! Appearance An egg that looks like a multi-colored parrot. Jungle Flower Egg These flowers are even more dangerous than they look. Word is that one of these wrecked up some downtown flower shop. Appearance A purple egg that resembles a cartoonish venus-fly trap plant. Treasured Egg Of The Wookong Jungle Not all that glitters is gold, but this here is the real McCoy! Only the most committed eggsplorers ever even see this. Appearance A yellow egg with blue gemstones with vines scattered around and a pyramid on top. Eggsplorer Dr. Eggingstone, I presume? Oh, you’re not? My mistake. Well, it's just I didn’t expect to run into anyone else out here! Appearance An egg that resembles an explorer. Monkeying Around Egg What could be more fun than swinging free through the trees? These rascals love to get into trouble! Appearance An egg that resembles a monkey, with ears and a tail. King Cobregg Dripping malice, eyes cold as the grave. It is said by the time you see one of these eggs it was already too late 3 minutes ago... Appearance A King Cobra forming its bottom body to resemble an egg. Super Egg Able to lift as much as 80 eggs. Faster than someone on heelys. It's Super Egg! Appearance An egg that resembles Captain Roblox from Heroes of Robloxia.... A SUPER EGG... The Undernest * Radio Egg * Egg of Dark Nest * Spider Egg * Newtons Third Law Of Eggs * Presegg * Aymegg Radio Egg A dim red dot glows and the hiss of static. Next thing you know the party is all around. This egg was designed by user PartyMonsterToast! Appearance An egg that resembles a simplistic cartoonish radio. Egg of Dark Nest This is a testament to victory snatched from the dark nest and a harrowing exit, nothing more. Nothing more. Appearance An egg that resembles a red eyed crow with feathers underneath and a white crystal in its mouth. Spider Egg Oh, what a tangled web we weave in search of eggventure! One that sometimes involves cramped spaces and terrifying creatures. Appearance An egg that grotesquely takes the place of a Spiders behind. WARNING: This egg may be disturbing for some users. Newtons Third Law Of Eggs Exhibit A: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. And this normally ends poorly for eggs. Appearance An egg that is busted and cracked on both sides with yellow yolk sticking out on both sides. Presegg Don’t shake it too hard – you might break what is hiding inside! Just kidding – its empty... Appearance A swirly multicolored egg with a present tie resembling a wrapped present.... Aymegg You stared into the eye of darkness and never blinked. To the victor go the spoils! Appearance An extreme dark blue feathered egg with a yellow eye and black wings... Note: This egg requires all four Treasured eggs...